borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya
Maya is a playable Siren class character in Borderlands 2. Background As an infant, Maya was identified as a Siren and given to the Order of the Impending Storm, the ruling order of monks on her homeworld of Athenas. She trained her Siren powers in secret until she reached adulthood, when the monks revealed her to the public as their goddess and savior. Irritated by the Order's short leash, she longed for adventure and expressed interest in traveling to Pandora to learn more about her Siren lineage. She eventually realized that the Order was using her as a threat to extort money and obedience from the people of Athenas. After Phaselocking and executing her handler Brother Sophis, she headed to Pandora to finally satisfy her curiosity about Sirens. Maya already knew of the Vault and the presence of Eridium before arriving on Pandora. After Handsome Jack learned of Maya through Hyperion surveillance footage of Athenas, it presumably didn't take much effort to get the Siren on the train at the beginning of the game. Action Skill Maya's skill gives her the ability to suspend foes in another dimension. This can lock an opponent in a stasis, and can be upgraded to provide various damaging effects. This skill is useful for crowd control in both co-op and single player mode. Repeatedly Phaselocking the same enemy results in diminishing returns. Skills Action Skill: Phaselock. Base Cooldown is 13 seconds, base Duration is 5 seconds. Motion The Siren's Motion Tree focuses on crowd control and defenses: reflect enemy bullets; disrupt multiple enemies at once; brainwash bad guys into fighting for you! Harmony This tree is focused on healing. Cataclysm This tree is focused on elemental effects. Visit http://www.borderlands2.com/us/skilltree/siren.html for skill trees. Quotes When joining a game *Siren here. Nice to meet you all. If anyone tries to capture me, I'll incinerate their brain. Killing an enemy *And stay down! *Bed time! *Farewell! *Looks like my training is paying off! *So it goes... *That was satisfying, huh? *That was interesting! *You're done! *You should ALL be running! (After killing several enemies in rapid succession) *Fear me, bitches! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *You are nothing! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *Just. Give. Up! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *This is the power of a siren! (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) Switching seat'''s *This seat is sticky; why is it sticky? '''Hitting an enemy with a vehicle *Roadkill! *Bye now! *Moron! *What was that? Hitting another vehicle in co-op *Apologies! *Any broken bones? *I feel the airbag should've inflated. *That was unintentional! Critical Kill *Criticaaal! *Strangely satisfying. *Interesting reactions. *Critical (in a low voice) Phaselocking an enemy *Stay still! *Stay put! *Stop struggling! *You won't enjoy this! *This will hurt! *Shut up! *Quiet! *Please stop. *You, stop. *Hold it right there! *Silence! *Freeze! *Gotcha! Killing an enemy while phaselocked *I love my powers! *That was awesome! *Shh! Silence! *Another one down! Throwing a grenade *Explosives! *Explosives out! *Got somethin' for ya! *Grenade out! Spotting items *Wow... *That is lovely! *That is beautiful. *Great. *Wow! *How about that? *Nice. When comparing items on the menu *Hum... There's pros and cons to each... *I've gotta think about this. *Which one is superior? Upon Leveling up *Wisdom is strength. *I feel different. *Always room to improve. *How about that? *Always more to learn. *Success! *Better and better. *I feel good! With Handsome Jack's voice *This is interesting technology. I wonder how it -- oh God, I sound atrocious. *The monks always said to know your enemy like you know yourself, but this voice is officially the creepiest god-damn thing ever. (while idle) *I've never considered myself an angry person, but if I have to speak with this fascist voice much longer, I am going to rip out my own voice box and stomp on it. (while idle) *The silence is (almost threw-up)... oh god, hearing Jack's voice come out of me just made me throw-up in my mouth a little. (while idle) *Siren here, testing tes...ting -- oh dear, I wanna punch my''self'' in the throat. Idle *I'll never forget what the Head Monk told me right before I left the Abbey: "Child, you have so much left to learn" he said. I imagine he would have continued speaking, had I not pulled the trigger. *This silence reminds me of the Abbey... I hated the god damn Abbey. *Twenty-seven years of training just so I could stare at nothing. *The monks told me to respect silence, to treasure the moments of inaction so that combat could be even more invigorating. Now I truly understand: they didn't know what the HELL they were talking about! *The impossible has happened. I... am... bored. Recovery Revive *I'm back, bitches! *No! *Who's next? *Now where was I? *And now, you will fall! *Another challenge complete. *Wasn't even close! *It wasn't my time. Issuing a duel *I'll show you how to fight. *Ever fought a siren before? *Wanna spar? *I challenge you! *Let's duel! Receiving a duel request *You want to spar? *A challenge huh? *A duel then? *Interesting... *If you say so... Losing a Duel *You fought well. *I can see to your skill. *Well played... bitch. *Your skills were superior. *Perhaps next time Getting a tie *It seems our skills are equal. *Looks like we're evenly matched. *A tie? Interesting. *Well done. Winning a duel *Thanks for the spar. *Don't let it get you down. *How pleasing *You fought bravely. *I am victorious! Trivia *Maya is wanted for the crime of being a siren, the bounty on her head is $720,000,000,000. *The text for Converge, which reads, "Gather thine enemies together that thou mayest blow them to tiny bits," is a reference to the rabbit scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *An ECHO recording appears in Maya's inventory at the start of the game about her training with a group of mysterious "Brothers" and explains why she left her planet to come to Pandora. *Maya's backstory ECHO recordings are located in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve. The recordings override earlier promotional material regarding her age, giving her at least 27 years instead of 25. *Maya's Class Mod is represented by a book attached to her left hip. *One of Maya's body skin, "Slice of Fried Gold" is a reference to the movie Shaun of the Dead Cite *When Maya gets hold of the Jack voice modulator, she comments that she finds the tech fascinating, before her voice changes, saying that she sounds atrocious. *Maya's, "So it goes..." quote comes from Kurt Vonnegut's novel Slaughterhouse-Five in which the phrase is used as a refrain after the death of any character. *Maya had met Krieg first among the other Vault Hunters, in which she had mistaken him for a common bandit. Krieg's inner voice then fell in love with her, and persuaded Krieg to save Maya's life from an approaching Rat horde. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3mhWvWEb9g Media file:BL2-Character-Concept-maya.jpg File:BL2 maya phaselock.jpeg File:Maya profile.jpg File:MayaSalvadorBot Night.jpg File:Siren Caverns.jpg File:maya2.jpg File:Maya1.jpg File:Maya_001b.jpg|First known image of Maya from Borderlands 2 reveal in GameInformer File:Maya3.jpg KP3Cn.jpeg|Maya Cataclysm MayaWanted.jpg|Maya's "WANTED" poster. Borderlands2 Maya 2.png Borderlands2 Maya.png See also *Siren *Lilith References Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Human